


Little Butterflies

by thecryingocean



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Butterflies, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryingocean/pseuds/thecryingocean
Summary: Estrella doczekuje się narodzin swojej córki. Celena po raz pierwszy się uśmiecha.
Relationships: Celena Butterfly & Comet Butterfly, Celena Butterfly & Estrella Butterfly, Estrella Butterfly & Comet Butterfly





	Little Butterflies

Zimny podmuch wiatru obijał się o zamknięte okno. Na zewnątrz chmury delikatnie przysłaniały jesienne, szare niebo. W oczach Estrelly pojawiły się łzy wzruszenia, kiedy wpatrywała się w nowo narodzoną córeczkę.

\- Mamo, spójrz na nią—

Stanęła we framudze drzwi, rzucając zmęczony wzrok w stronę Estrelly. Jej twarz była bardzo blada, pokryta zmarszczkami, jej lewe oko było lekko zapadnięte, a jej drugie zasłonięte jasnoróżową grzywką. Choć jej wyraz twarzy był niepewny, w środku nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej mała córeczka urodziła jej długo wyczekiwaną wnuczkę. W głębi duszy cieszyła się—cieszyła się ze szczęścia Estrelly, cieszyła się, że ma wnuczkę.

Estrella kołysała delikatnie swoją córeczkę opatuloną w jasnofioletowy kocyk, zapewniając jej ciepło i bezpieczeństwo. Jej duże, ciemne oczy wtopione były w jej matkę, uśmiechając się do niej niewinnie. 

Celena weszła po cichutku do pomieszczenia, zbliżając się do łóżka, lustrując przy tym wzrokiem swoją wnuczkę. Co było zadziwiające, była królowa nie miała przy sobie swojego wachlarza, którym zwykła zasłaniać połowę swojej twarzy. Estrella ujrzała jej milczące usta i spojrzenie, na co kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, podając jej małą księżniczkę w jej ramiona. 

Celena poczuła się wzruszona, kiedy otuliła ramionami swoją wnuczkę. Jej piękną, kochaną i jedyną na świecie wnuczkę. Poczuła dziwne uczucie w sercu. Jak wtedy, kiedy ona sama urodziła Estrellę i trzymała ją w swoich ramionach. 

Pogłaskała ją po głowie, obserwując w ciszy jej uśmiech i słuchając jej słodkiego chichotu. Zwróciła uwagę na jej policzki, które tak jak u wszystkich w rodzinie Butterfly pokryte były symbolami. To były śliczne, fioletowe, _małe motylki._

\- Czyż jej motylki nie są wspaniałe? - rzekła Estrella, szerzej się uśmiechając. 

Celena przytaknęła, wpatrując się w duże, głębokie, fioletowe oczy jej wnuczki. 

\- Jej oczy... Są takie śliczne - powiedziała Estrella. - Zupełnie jak twoje, mamo. 

W Celenie, usłyszawszy słowa jej córki, coś pękło. Poczuła gorąc na swym sercu. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z niedowierzania. 

\- Jak... Moje? 

Była królowa spojrzała na Estrellę, która potaknęła głową. _Jak moje,_ powtórzyła w myślach, obejmując swoją dłonią rączkę małej księżniczki. W tej chwili Celena _uśmiechnęła się_ sympatycznie, całując swoją wnuczkę w czoło, śmiejąc się przy tym cichutko. Była tak bardzo wzruszona i szczęśliwa. 


End file.
